Dark Desires
by PrinceCaspiansKhaleesi
Summary: Aleera is a goddess and good friends with Lucian—intent on destroying the vampires for the death of her children; Alaric is her husband and in league with the vampires until he has what he wants. Will he convince his wife to join his side or has another immortal caught her eye? Sabas/OC/OC; set in RotL for now.
1. Chapter One

_Sorrow lasts through this night_  
_I'll take this piece of you_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As you flew right through me_  
_And up into the stars_

**Sorrow-Flyleaf**

Aleera stares up at the moon from the bedroom window of her small cottage. She liked this small village she now called home—it was much simpler here than it was back on Asgard. Sure, it certainly wasn't as lavish here—not near as comfortable, but why should she be comfortable when the mortals that worshiped her were not? Her husband didn't exactly share her thoughts, but as long as she gave him children he was content. Her eldest son, barely ninteen, walks over now, wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders and leading her to her bed. Taryn is a good lad and cared for his mother more than he did his father.

Earlier he'd made sure his siblings were sound asleep while his mother cleaned up for when his father would come stumbling in. Alaric was selfish, though Taryn's mother swears he wasn't always like that. His mother was pale with thick, light blonde hair and clear gray eyes. It is said that she created Sirens in a fit of jealous rage when she found out that Alaric had cheated on her with Aphrodite; of course, that was long ago and she has long since gained control over her temper. "Sweetheart," Aleera says softly, pulling her comforter up to her chin. "Alaric should be home soon and you know he expects you all to be fast asleep by now." Taryn nods, hugging his mother and walking back to the room he and his younger brother, James, shared. He barely got his door closed when he hears Alaric's yelling—slurred as usual. This time though it sounded different...panicked. His sentences drifted to the back of the house in fragments.

"We have to...Vampires...Attacking...Children...Don't care...Here..." I can hear a large crash followed by my father's screaming and my mother's light footsteps as she came closer and closer to our room. The door opens to reveal, not my mother, but a pale man holding her by her throat. Mother struggles the entire time, forced to watch as two other creatures, vampires, enter the room and slaughter James—only six—and I without so much as a blink. They do the same to the other two children before dragging an unconscious Alaric and a cursing Aleera out of the village and to Viktor's fortress in the mountains. The Elder met them in his council room with his daughter Sonja and his prize dog, Lucian. "You sorry bastard," Alaric screams, fighting to be free of the unwavering grip of Soren to wipe the grim smirk off Viktor's face.

"Calm down," Viktor says in a bored tone, as if he had something better to do than talk with a god and goddess. "I will not cause you any further harm if you do exactly as I say." My eyes narrow into angry slits as I look at the monster in front of me. "In fact, I won't have Lucian rip your wife to pieces in front of you like my men did to your children." The vampire's haunting blue eyes look to me for a second, letting the threat hang in the air.

"What do you want," Alaric asks suspiciously, ceasing his struggles.

"Your loyalty, of course."


	2. Chapter Two

_I'm tossin' and turnin' on the things I'd undo  
As I wrestle with the painful truth  
Oh, my sleep escapes me as guilt berates me  
Exhausted, the memories are drawing so near  
I can see it like a world premiere  
When did my objective lose all objectiveness? _

**Start Somewhere-Toby Mac**

* * *

- Two Months Later-

I lower my head as another vampire walks past me, keeping my eyes on the cold stone floor that I am scrubbing. Being on earth for so long has begun to weaken me or else I would gladly strike out against the beasts that killed my children—my poor babies that did nothing to deserve death. I should've been able to protect them, but instead I was defenseless. Letting out a low growl, I continue my chore. Alaric is part of the vampire council now, having attached himself to Viktor's side even worse than Andreas Tanis had. "Traitorous bastard."

"I'd be careful of what you say around here, the Bloods aren't exactly known for their forgiving nature." I look over my shoulder and see one of the Lycan slaves leaning against the wall and tracking mud over the floor I had just cleaned. "I'm Sabas, by the way." He brushes some of his wavy dark hair off of his face and gives me a small grin.

"Aleera," I answer, standing up. The Lycan was still taller than me by a full head and this bugged me; I am short in general when compared to other goddesses and I hated to have to look up at people in order to talk to them. His eyes are a strange blue-gray-like that of a newborn's, but they seem to change to hazel depending on the light. "You are a slave."

"Is it that obvious," he teases," I may have to try harder next time." He chuckles, but I am still unsure whether or not I should even be conversing with this creature. I know very little of Lycans and they make me uneasy-there is no creature like them on Asgard. "Relax, I don't bite; unless you like that kind of thing, of course." Hesitantly, I trace his metal collar with one of my slender fingers-skipping over the silver spikes that point towards his throat.

"Viktor doesn't trust you yet he is the one that forced you to become what you are." My gray eyes reflect my anger at the true statement, "While he keeps me in invisible chains. I am truly sorry for what that monster has done to you and your kind." Sabas looks shocked, apparently unused to such honesty. "One day you will be free."

"And you as well," he says softly, unsure what to make of me. The sound of footsteps makes me jump and take a step back. I never noticed how close the Lycan and I had come as my face was barely a hairbreadth from his own. Lucian comes around a corner, giving Sabas a curious look before turning to face me.

"Aleera, your husband wishes to see you in his chambers." I snort, rolling my eyes. Of course he does, ever since we arrived here his main concern was of conceiving a new heir to his name.

"It was nice meeting you Sabas and I hope to see you again." Sabas nods as Lucian and I walk past him. I had found Lucian to be a good friend and someone I could talk to while stuck here and maybe Sabas could become a confidante as well. "Sabas...is he to be trusted without Viktor learning everything I have said?" Lucian looks down at me, his dark brown eyes holding curiosity.

"Sabas is a good man; I believe you can trust him as much as you can trust me."

"How is Sonja doing?" He shoots me a look that says now is neither the right time nor place to speak of such things. I'm still getting used to customs here; on Asgard it was not uncommon for a man to take a lover (or bride in this instance) that is a different species, but here it is considered treason. "My apologies, I am still getting used to Viktor's rules on who can make who their lover." He shrugs, looking around us with his chin raised proudly. Other vampires may look down their noses at him, but being Viktor's favorite and the very first Lycan they can't exactly do anything to him.

"Here we are, my lady...I, uh, wish you luck." I give him a smirk and walk into my husband's chambers as seductively as I can. It's easy for me to fall into the role of the seductive lover as I am the Goddess of Lust; certainly not as well-known as Aphrodite and maybe not as pretty, but I like to think I have better hair and that has to count for something.


	3. Chapter Three

_Could these walls come crumbling down?_  
_I want to feel my feet on the ground_  
_And leave behind this prison we share_  
_Step into the open air_

**Into the Open Air-Julie Fowlis**

* * *

-Two Years Later-

Sighing, I pull my cloak closer to me as the frigid wind surrounds me; happy as I am to be out of the fortress I would much rather have feeling in my toes. Lucian walks over to me in nothing but a leather vest, leather breeches, boots, and his collar. "I don't know how you can stand the cold in so little clothing," I say softly, my breath turning into small white clouds. The Lycan shrugs, sending me a smile.

"I've grown used to it. Now, let's get you inside before you catch cold." I nod, following my close friend back inside our prison. Viktor had assigned him as my guard to make sure I don't try to escape or kill someone. I like to think that little plan backfired on him because Lucian basically lets me do as I wish as long as it doesn't get us trouble. I tuck some of my blonde hair behind my ear and hold tightly to Lucian's arm so that I do not slip on a patch of ice. "Has Alaric been treating you well?"

"Mmm, for the most part; he's got a vampire lover now so I'm pretty much left alone."

"And you spend that time with Sabas?" I smirk as I think about my newest friend. "I'll take the dreamy expression as a yes." Laughing, I smack his shoulder playfully. I had recently proposed to Sabas that we take our relationship further and he heartily accepted—since then Lucian, and even Sonja, tease Sabas and I constantly about it. Sabas appears smug about it when the subject gets brought up, but it doesn't really bother me. I've had many lovers; after all, I am nearing two hundred years of age.

"Just like you and a certain someone." A blush colors his tan skin, brown eyes not meeting my grey ones. "Are you seriously embarrassed after some of the remarks you send my way?" He chuckles, shaking his head and saying nothing else on the subject as we go inside. We're about to reach my chambers when a familiar vampire stops us.

"Excuse me, dog, but I need to borrow Aleera for a moment." Oh great, Tanis. He isn't too terrible for being a vampire, but he can get annoying. I glare at him until he reluctantly apologizes to Lucian for the insult. I can't stand the way the Lycans are treated and I plan on doing something about it—starting with respect and working up to removing the collars and giving them better living chambers. "I wish to talk to you about your world." He is a historian and a scholar—interested in learning all he can about most everything.

"We can talk in my sitting room, I'm sure Lucian wouldn't mind getting a fire going." I look to the Lycan and he nods, opening the door for Tanis and I. "Thank you, my friend." Tanis and I sit on my settee in front of the large fireplace as Lucian gets a fire ready and even offers to fetch a bottle of blood for Tanis and some water for me. "That's fine, Lucian, why don't you just rest for now." As soon as Lucian has left I turn to face Tanis. "Haven't I told you that if you want to learn about Asgard that you will not be so rude to the Lycans? One more slip and I won't even acknowledge your presence, is that clear?"

"Yes, my lady." He clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "We left off last time with you telling me about your cousins, Loki and Thor..." I nod, trying to remember exactly what I had been telling him about my cousins.

"Well, Thor is a big fellow-broad shoulders, too much muscle and not enough brain, and looks that made many a maiden swoon. He is the Allfather's first-born and a friendly person, but he talks too loud and brags too much. Loki on the other hand is Thor's opposite in almost every way. Tall yet skinny, slight muscles, but more intelligent than many; where Thor is loved and adored, Loki is cast into the shadows with only his magic to keep him company." I was closer to Loki and he tought me some defensive magic. "Then there's the Warriors Three..."

-Three Hours Later-

"...And that's how the Allfather beat me in a game of chess," I finish breathlessly. Tanis smiles broadly, his fangs in plain view. "Is that enough for today or do I have to skip dinner?" His blue eyes widen and he hops up, offering me his arm to escort me to my husband's chambers. This is going to be a long night and I doubt if I get any sleep if Alaric wishes to see me.


	4. Chapter Four

_You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_.

**Snow White Queen-Evanescence**

* * *

I look up as Aleera enters my room, predatory smirk appearing on my lightly tanned face. Soon I will have a child growing in her womb again—I will have my legitimate heir. Aleera sits across from me at the small table, already eying the wine. "Perhaps you should just have water," I suggest, signaling to the Lycan that was assigned to guard me, Sabas I believe, to take away the wine. The beast gazes at Aleera for a moment too long before disappearing. I'll deal with him later, for now I just want to eat and work on conceiving my son.

"How was the council meeting," she asks in a soft voice, gray eyes never meeting my brown ones. "Tanis seemed particularly on edge when he came to hear tales of Asgard." I shrug, my eyes never leaving her face. It looked much like her Olympic counterpart's, not exactly as well-defined, but after working so much around the fortress she had shed what was left of the fat having four children had given her. She was certainly prettier than any mortal woman and even the vampires.

"It went well enough; just a few minor inconveniences from William's kind." William is the leader of all werewolves and once turned you lost every shred of your humanity. "It appears they're eating a few of the human slaves." I tie my dark blonde hair out of my face, eyes watching her intently for a reaction. She merely takes a sip of her water, looking unconcerned. The killed slaves didn't worship her, so the matter did not bother her in the slightest. "Are you hungry, darling?" Her eyes finally meet mine, hard as stone.

"Forgive me if I lose my appetite in your presence, my love." The sentiment is false, our love having faded long ago. "I am only here because I was summoned." After another drink of her water she stands and walks over to the large fireplace, gazing into the flames.

"Would it please you if I never touched you again?"

She looks at me over her shoulder saying," More than you can imagine." We stare at each other for a moment longer before signal for her to come to my side. No matter what our feeling towards each other are she's the only person in this world that would be able to give me the child I need—she's the only goddess. Aleera settles herself comfortably on my lap, resigning herself to her duties as my wife. Thankfully we do not have to stay together for it was not Odin Allfather that married us (those the Allfather marries must stay married for the rest of their lives).

Aleera slowly unbuttons my shirt, her tongue tracing the bared skin as she does, making me bite back a groan. Normally I would dismiss the Lycan, wanting to be the only one to hear my wife's moans, but after he looked at her I'd like to show him what he cannot have. I stand, sweeping my arm across the table—the items on it crashing to the floor—and lay Aleera on the oak. She hisses, the impact no doubt startling her. Forcing her into a bruising kiss, one of my hands travels up the side of her body and land on a breast—not as large as I would like, but just big enough for pleasure; my other hand is on her hip, keeping her from squirming too much. Sex with her isn't as fun as it used to be, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

As I leave Alaric's rooms I pray to Frigga that I do not become pregnant. I hate that monster and I do not want his child growing inside me; I'd much rather it belong to Sabas. Shivering in disgust, I ask Lucian to warm me a bath, wanting to get the feel of Alaric's greedy hands off of me. My rooms are a welcome sight and I drop unceremoniously onto my settee until my bath is ready—enjoying the welcome respite.

"Aleera, are you in here?" I uncover my eyes and find Sabas standing in my doorway, eyes roaming everywhere looking for me. I raise a single arm, waving it in the air until my Lycan's strange eyes land on it. He looks both furious and worried—having had to listen to Alaric and me. He sits beside me, brushing some of my pale hair off my equally pale face. "That lousy bastard," he growls," he deserves to be tortured for the rest of his life after what he forced you into tonight."

Shaking my head, I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck and place a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "I concur, but we don't the monsters don't always get what they deserve." Sabas sighs, his forehead resting against my own. "Come, take a nice, soothing bath with me and we'll let Lucian spend some time with his Sonja."

"You want sex after what Alaric did?!" Shrugging I reply," Well, I _am_ the Goddess of Lust; it's kind of what I am good at." He smirks now, leaning in for a long and heated kiss.


	5. Chapter Five

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whips excite me_  
**S&M-Rhianna**

* * *

Smirking up at the Lycan in front of me, I attempt to sprint past him. One of his strong arms wrap around my waist and we both crash into a stone wall in my room, laughs erupting as we bounce off the wall and onto the floor. I land on top of him, placing a teasing kiss on Sabas' lips, grey eyes sparkling with mischief. He rolls suddenly, trapping my body under his and begins to plant kisses up and down my throat—my skin beginning to feel feverish despite the cold stone as I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. "Sabas," I gasp, arching against his hard body. "Mmm...Ah!" His hand tears open the bodice of my dress, revealing my pale breasts to his hungry gaze.

"You are so beautiful," he says breathlessly, taking one dusky peak in his warm mouth. Groaning, he pins me more forcefully to the ground the moment my leg grazes the bulge in his leather breeches. I unclasp the straps of his vest and toss the annoying to the side as he continues his attack on my breasts and neck. "So soft." My fingers tangle themselves in his long hair holding him to me tightly as a tightening begins in my belly.

The hand not occupied with my breast moves down, leaving goose bumps as it goes. He stops right above where I need him to touch, teasing me. "Sabas," I groan, squirming in sweet torture as much as I can with his well-muscled body pinning me down.

"What," he asks in a husky voice, his lips barely brushing my own, grey clashing with that strange blue. "What is you want, my goddess?" I try to raise my hips to rub against his hand, but the hand on my breast moves further down to stop my movements. "I want to hear it."

"You know what I want," I hiss, biting his earlobe. "Please...Sabas, please!" The Lycan pushes the skirt of my dress up to my hips and tears off my small-clothes, finally inserting one of his thick fingers. "Mmm...gods, Sabas..." He goes just slow enough to keep me right on the edge, the knot in my stomach growing taunt...needing only a little more for it to snap. Growing impatient, I flip us over, straddling Sabas. "Now it's your turn to beg," I whisper seductively, licking my bottom lip. He throws his head back as I grind against him, hands gripping my hips.

"I don't beg." I smirk down at him, hands resting on his chest.

"You will before I'm done, my dear." One of my small hands traveling from his chest to cup the prominent bulge in the front of his breeches, making his hips buck up to meet it. "You see, I can be _very _persuasive." I bite at his lower lip before kissing him, my tongue exploring the warm cavern of his mouth.

"You're a tease," he breathes, eyes darkening with his lust.

"Oh, honey, I haven't even started the foreplay yet." He groans as I lightly bite a sensitive part of his neck, soothing it with my tongue directly afterwards. "So, what do you say, ready to beg yet?" Sabas shakes his head stubbornly, sighing in relief when I pull his hard member out. The pointer finger of my right hand circles his tip, my mouth going back to his neck. He'll give in soon, they all do in the end. My hand grips him now, slowly moving my hand up and down—even slower than he was going. If he thinks I'm a tease I guess I'll have to show him one.

Surprising him, I begin to kiss down his chest, traveling the same path my hands had taken. "Aleera, you don't have—"a loud groan interrupts his protests as I lick from the tip of his member to the base and back again. His breathing speeds up, fingers tangling in my hair, and his eyes rolling into the back of his head out of pleasure. This is something that would have broken most men, and even gods, but Sabas says nothing.

I take him into my mouth, ignoring the taste that makes me want to puke my guts up. His grip on my hair tightens almost painfully as I take him deeper. Jesus, how do whores do this for a living; hell, how does Aphrodite do this for fun?! Sighing, I continue my torture, too hard-headed to give in just yet. Then I remember something Aphrodite had taught me, happily putting it to good use. I moan around his length, the vibrations from it causing him to buck against me. "Ugh, Aleera," he pants, eyes tightly closed. "Just...I need…not gonna last." He reluctantly lifts my head off his length and rolls us so he is on top again, one of my legs propped up on his shoulder.

He enters me hard and fast, my hips rising up to meet him thrust for thrust. This was the kind of sex I liked most, rough, yet filled with tenderness as well. He braces himself on one arm and his free hand reaches between us to pinch my bundle of nerves, sending me crashing over the edge and into the sweet abyss that only he can cause. He groans, following after me directly afterwards, both of us screaming the other's name. Once we've caught our breath Sabas picks me up and plops us down on my bed, pulling the silk comforter up to cover us.

**—Five Minutes Later—**

Lucian walks into the room to escort me to dinner with the vampires, oblivious to what has just transpired or not caring. His dark eyes meet mine from across the room, smirking slightly. "Are you finished or shall I come get you in a few minutes?"

Laughing slightly I say," Oh, that was just the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
_**In the End-Linkin Park**

* * *

I glare at the god in front of me, expression bordering on incredulity. He had allowed one of his vampire whores to bite him and now he was quicker and stronger than he was before; he has the nerve to try to force me to get bitten as well. "Aleera, think of our child, it will be stronger than a normal god!"

"I am not pregnant," I growl," not yet and I will not allow this!" He's suddenly behind me, twisting both my arms behind my back and forcing me into his room; kicking the door shut behind us. Lying on the bed is his little whore, her fangs revealed by a breathtaking smile. As the raven-haired beauty walks up to us my struggles increase tenfold. There was no way that I will willingly let some slut turn me into an abomination. Her fangs extend the closer she gets, Alaric forcing my head to the side in order to bare my neck to the Vampire's hungry gaze. "Stay away from me!" Sharp pain spreads through my body followed by a soothing darkness that carries me far away from this nightmare.

* * *

**ALARIC**

I release my hold on Aleera, letting her fall to the hard ground. In two days' time she will become like me and will be begging to be back in my good graces- not to mention my bed. With a sneer, I return my attention to the vampire standing next to me. "You are free to go, Elysa," I say softly, ready to be left alone. She takes a step forward, but I grab her by the throat and throw her against the stone wall next to the door. "Leave." She hisses, throwing the door open and storming out. _Time to find a new one_, I think to myself as I pour a glass of wine. Aleera lets out a small whimper before going silent again, the agonizing pain no doubt reaching her even while unconscious. Her guard dog will probably wonder where she's gone soon enough, so I pick her up and carry her to her chambers, dropping her onto her floor.

"What happened to her?" I turn and see the Lycan meant to guard me, his eyes filled with worry. I sneer at him, walking out of the room. If he wanted an answer he could ask her when she regained consciousness for I will not lower myself to speak to a slave. I could feel his glare on my back as I walk out, confirming my suspicions that the two were lovers. How she could sleep with such a filthy animal was beyond me.

Sighing, I motion for a pretty, blonde vampiress to follow me back to my room; knowing she would follow without complaint considering the high status I have obtained in the past few months. If Aleera wouldn't give me another child, then one of these whores can take her place once I've sent my darling wife back to Asgard.

* * *

**ALEERA**

I clutch at my throat as the last of the intense burning sensation fades away. I couldn't feel in wounds where the Vampire had bitten me, nor could I feel any indication that there was an obvious scar there; I had healed as I normally would, but much faster. Sabas hands me a glass of water while Sonja inspects my neck for a third time. "It's as if you were never harmed," she tells me, astounded. Sabas had run to her and Lucian the moment he had me laid out on my bed and then never left my side once he returned. "Most who are turned by a bite have a faint scar where they were bitten, but your skin is flawless."

"Well," I state sarcastically," I am a goddess; we tend to heal faster and better than the average mortal." Lucian smirks, helping me to sit up while Sabas forces me to drink. "Do you plan on drowning me," I ask with a raised eyebrow. He blushes, looking away for a moment before meeting my gaze once more.

"I thought he'd killed you," Sabas admits. Lucian and Sonja take this as their cue to leave, saying a curt farewell before rushing out of my room and shutting the door behind them. "You were so pale and cold; more so than usual..." He trails off, taking my hands in his own and pulling me forward until my head rested against his bare chest and his arms were around me. "I-I love you, Aleera."

I smile softly up at him. "I love you too, Sabas."


End file.
